


Rescue at red dawn

by Otakuwolf453



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, 赤髪の白雪姫 | Akagami no Shirayukihime
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Crossover, Drama, Fantasy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakuwolf453/pseuds/Otakuwolf453
Summary: In the kingdom of Kouka, The princess and legendary dragons, are in search of a way to turn Kouka's kingdom back to its former glory. Though in the mits of this Journey The Happy hungry bunch gang finds themselves dealing with a bigger problem. The Gang has been captured, including the Bodyguard Hak and Herbalist Yoon, as someone plans to sell them for a trade, along with other





	1. How it all started prologue.-chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story that was written on my other account, and not on fanfiction ether.
> 
> It was a fun story I came up a freind a long time again,
> 
> Please know that I do not own any of the characters mention in this story.
> 
> this Fanfic is completely and entirely for fun.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please leave a review for me if you could ^.-

Earlier this morning, as the happy hungry bunch were doing their normal routine of saving the village and the villagers with in it from the enemy solders. Just like they did every other day. Everything was going fine until, Until one of the kids that was messing around, began taunting the solders as they grinned with such sarcasm in their voices, from this lead to anger one of the Solders glared as he suddenly swung his large sword, and from there the child ended being hit and killed by a solder.

Why! why did it have to be a poor small child ..this was uncalled for he was being murdered for no reason at all and Yona wasn't strong nor quick enough to stop it at this point , But Why? Was this honestly her father's kingdoms fate, Did he create a world were the less unfortunate was forgotten?.. There had to be more to this untold story..? Yona felt upset thinking she could have stopped them if she wasn't so weak. Even when she was with Hak , she seemed to be more troublesome then helpful.

A lot has happened in the time that the prince and her guard has escaped. The once bratty but proud princess was now in the world of truth, the emotions of being scared and angry. The world was filled with Tales unknown from her comfort zone, frightening and a bit exciting at the same time, Yona goes on a journey to find the Legendary dragon crew of the once legend Red Dragon of Hiryuu,

Now the Princess finds herself in a conflict that was worse then her own.

Down in the golden port city, Young girls are going missing and what's even worse now her own Crew has gone missing from her sight and the city , Could this be 'His' doing? The ill rumored decent of the red dragon now as a stronger task ahead of her, How will she rescue her people and her family.. before it's too late?


	2. Flashback, how it all started.-Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yona has a problem and need to find out how to fix it quick before someone ends up getting hurt.  
> But will she find all of them and make it in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do enjoy writing this chapter and fanfic, I hope you like it as well.

|㊗|They now have found the Green dragon that they searched hard and long for. Though it seems all this hard work was wasted at the time as he was not willing to follow and as he felt his title of Ryuu was more a burden to his life then a destiny. Yona did not want to give up on him but she bides his wishes as it was the right thing to do, only to now finding herself seeing him giving in and following with them after all.

The princess found herself hiding away from the guards around the City as she was afraid of being discovered. Hak and Yoon were by her side. Or at least they were? When Yona turned around she found herself looking at two spots that were now empty . "Hak?... Y-Yoon?" Well that was strange, it's not like them at all to disappear like that, especially from her side? Looking around, Yona felt her heart beat race as something seemed way off now.

"H-Hak? .. Yoon?, Wait Shin-ah?" She looked around frantically. There was not reply , nor any sight of them. The princess became worried. "Somethings not right?" Yona decided to head back to the camp ground. But when she did, the red haired female came to a sight of a golden and Green dragon to be missing?" "Jea-ha?.. Zeno?" There was no reply. A cold wind seemed to fill the dark silence.

Yona felt herself to panic, no reply from Hak, Yoon,Jea-ha, Zeno of Shin-ah? So who did that leave left? Yona thought about if for a moment and then remembered as certain bug phobic Dragon , wait he was supposed to be the little food shop down in the city corner, maybe , just maybe the Red haired Forgotten hime will find him?

Quickly as fast as he legs could run Yona found herself rushing over to the stand to see that he is gone from sight. "Ki-ja!" Yona yelled out as she only had a few people look at her , and then turned around to continue on with their work.

Something was wrong, Way wrong, none of the Happy hungry bunch wouldn't leave like this. First the girls, and now the group. "no.. no .. no.. What do I do?" Yona felt herself feeling worried , Right now she was all alone and anything could happen at any moment?

...MEANWHILE

It was Dark , a few certain Legends were starting to wake up.

"Ow my head ughh what on earth happened?" Looking around Ki-ja found himself in a dark room with light light and many different faces, Only to find and feel that his hands were placed behind him with rope that was tight.

"Little Miss, I don't want to get up right now, 5 more minutes please?" Zeno spoke up as he was just starting to wake up and drooling like normal. "Ehh? what?" He noticed that Yona was no were in sight, only new passengers and darkness

"Huh, what exactly is this?" Hak looked around him only to noticed that he was tied against a pillar with his hands around the base of the pillar it's self. "What?"

The other three males looked around them only to find they couldn't budge like the rest of their group was in the same predicament as well. Yoon was the first to speak up though. "Where is Yona?"

Shin-ah looked around frantically and shook his head. Jea-ha looked as well and placed his head down. "Don't tell me, the Princess is not here and were stuck like trapped prisoners here?"

All now lowered their heads and sighed except for Hak was bound and determined to get out and back to his princess.

Suddenly strange voices came from the clearing.

"Would you Stop struggling Zen your going to make this worse!"

...?

"I think it would be well advised if you listened to your guard your highness your only making these Ropes tighter as you move. "?

"I Can't be in this right now! Where is this place anyway?" ?

"Zen, you were always a stubborn person, but listen for once stop moving as your just tightening all these ropes more."

Suddenly that didn't seem to be the only voices that they heard on the right side of them, others talked as well.

"Alibaba w-where are we?" ?

"I'm not sure but these ropes sure seem to be tight."?

"Would you two calm down, Yelling isn't going to help us." ?

"I really don't like this dark, can someone turn the lights on or s-something."?

The dragons , thunder beast and Herbalist looked at one another and paused as these voices came from the darkness.

Until Zeno called out. "Yay new Friends! Hello is anyone else in here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { note from writer, not everything is canon and wont be, no rude comments please.}
> 
> XD and leave into Zeno to turn a life threatening situation into something fun.


	3. Trouble Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously.. Hak and the gang found themselves lost and a bit troubled as they all were tied against there will, though as they are there, they only find out that, there i more then just them, but who exactly as these Strangers that echoed with voices.

Zeno called out "Yay new Friends, Hello is anyone else in here!"

...

Suddenly it seems the room went quiet as the others voices, became silent, Hak looked around the room as there was no sign of red hair glowing anywhere. Feeling worried the guard soon tried to free his hands from the rope that was behind him. Though it was no use he was stuck at the moment.

Suddenly a male opened the doors from a room, "Well well, look at this you finally all have awoken." He chuckled as the figure soon crossed his arms.

Yoon glared as he yelled out what he thought in his head as he struggled from the chains behind his back. "Where is the girl with Red hair that was with us, what have you done with her!"

The guard looked curiously at the Herbalist. "A girl you say? Haha well this day seems to get interesting everyday, Afraid we didn't see a female around your little territory but now that we know?"

He moved closer to Yoon only to lean down in a taunting manner. "Oh? Would you like us to go fetch her for you? I'm guessing she's probably looking all around the town for you now, poor little lady, hahaa but hmm but wouldn't it be a shame if we found her first.." the Stranger grinned as he soon turned on a Candle.

"Well then looks like we will have to find this little maiden of yours now wont we, The captain will be pleased to know that we have another little good for our ship." He laughed deviously,"In any case get comfy mutts, you will be staying here a while." He smirked and then Walked back towards the stairs and closed the door.

Yoon lowered his head as Shin-ah looked at him. "Yona , S-Shes in danger now isn't she, all because I spoke up?"

Zeno shook his head as he lifted it up, "Fear not child, knowing little Miss, I know she won't go down without a fight, one way or another something is going to happen."

Hak looked over at the other prisoners who were tied up just as they were. "And who are all of you if I may ask?"

The Happy hungry bunch crew looked over at the two groups of others who looked back at them.

"Who us?" A blueish green haired male spoke up as he looked surprised.

"All of you." Kija commented calmly.

"Well?" On the others side of the room a small blue haired boy spoke up. "I would actually like to know that as well."

MEANWHILE back by the princess...

Yona was frantically searching all around the town, She searched high and low but no Scale or track could be found, Feeling frightened the princess had Ao next to her side the whole time. "Where could they be, first the Rumors and then the guys , what is going on here." Yona pulled her hood over her head as she heard people running by.

Not seeing anyone the female decided it was time to call it a day and head back to her now empty campsite, as she was the only one there for the time being. "Hak?" Yona spoke up as she looked up into the sky and then the moon, "Shin-ah?" After that the forgotten heir soon looked down to the ground where a lady bug crawled against a leaf. "Kija?"

Looking the side now the female tired to avoid her thoughts, only to look at at the satchel that was next to the tent, The mama of the Group. "Yoon?" Why could she not stop worrying about all of them, They were all family to her But? Was she that dependent on them though?

Looking down Yona soon noticed a certain flue that was placed down by her feet and a Medallion that was from a certain companion of hers. Suddenly Tears started to form up as she spoke the last two names, "Jea-ha and Zeno?"

Pulling her hood down over her face Yona felt her hot tears stream down her pale face as she was confused and afraid. "Where did you all go?" Looking at Ao who chuued loudly, Yona smiled slightly as she grabbed the fur ball in her hands and hugged him, Feeling tired now, Yona felt herself carrying her own weight over to the tent and close her eyes. "Please don't die on me, any of you."

Finally the emotional princess was asleep, but at what cost. Closing her eyes for a moment, the female felt herself drifting into a dream.

...

'The girl was dressed in a beautiful Kimono as she looked over at Min-su her father personal assistant. "Ehh where's my father?" Yona spoke up as she looked around to see she was in the red dragons castle. "Your father is in his room, he said something about wanting to talk to you and Hak." The male spoke up he carried the tray of tea like he normally did.

Yona nodded her head and bowed, "Thank you." Rushing over to her fathers room the princess found herself suddenly being surrounded by a cold atmosphere, the once colorful bright white clouds now were turned into a dark grey rain. the Area was quiet ...too quiet, wait where were guards?

Not only that but there seemed to be no sign of Hak ether. "Father? .. Hak? are you here?" She found herself walking slowly to the now opened door. Though upon her sight it seems history repeated all over again.

"S-Su-woon!?" The female back up as that terrible night replayed back in plain sight. Yona felt fear and anger strike her heart. Only to see that beside him was Hak, who was now injured and out cold to the floor not her father. "Hak!" Yona called as she noticed him down for the count. "W-What did you do too him!?" Yona spoke out as she looked at her once beloved cousin as tears from her burning glare stained the floor.

Yona noticed that the once kind man she once knew had anger in his eyes, he glared at Yona with eyes that glowed as red as the blood that now stained the floor. "S-Su-woon!?" Yona called out backing up "W-why would you do this , you were never like this, Isn't Hak your best friend?" Yona was afraid the person she once dedicated her feelings too, and loved with all her heart was now gone.

"This is for the greater good, for all of us.. Goodbye princess Yona." Suddenly a blur was shown before her as she felt his blade pierce her in the chest as Pain throbbed throughout her . "Su-woon, Why?.. why would you do this, all I ever did was love you since we were kids, so why?"

Su-woon replied back as he did not look her in the eyes, When his hand was still on the blade, "We were never meant to be.. sorry but this is for the greater good of Kouka."

...

Suddenly the Princess opened her eyes as she gasped with Fear sobbing and shaking. Looking around Yona found herself still laying in the bed in the tent it was now growing to be morning, Ao was fast asleep beside her as her heart beat echoed though out the picture, that she saw in her mind.

"Su.. woon." She spoke his name softly as she placed her hand to her heart though suddenly the once hidden tears began to flow once more. "It was all a dream..b-but why does it feel so real?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { To be honest I actually cried a little writing this, but I hope you like it, please comment below what you think might happen next .}


	4. Trapped-Chapter 4

Each group looked at one another, as they all blinked. "Well?" Kija asked a confused voice,

"You first ." The Male with brown hair who seemed very snooty. he looked to the side as , a male with White hair rolled his eyes. "Honest as ever Prince Raji aren't you." It was then The Brown haired boy had a tick mark upon his head as he glare. "Now look what you have done you fool, you said my name before they said theirs."

Hak felt himself get aggravated, though Yoon spoke up before he could. "What you two stop your arguing and speak up, a freind of ours is in danger right now, and we don't have time to listen to you bicker the whole time so are you going to say your name or not, And you Mr, if you truly are a prince then act like one."

Hak raised a eyebrow at the Herbalists actions as he didn't know the girly looking male had it in him. "That's enough Yoon." Jea-ha spoke up. It was then though on the other side a male with a scar upon his face, looked at the duo a bit confused. "I guess I'll go first and how about we all go around the room, if we want to get out of here we might as well work as a team right?"

He sighed lightly as the light began to shrine through the cracks of the room where everyone could see the others clearly now. "My name is Prince Ren, and two my side is king Sinbad, prince Alibaba, and Aladdin."

The gang then looked to the right side of them. as the male with the white hair spoke up . "I am prince Zen, and next to me is my brother Prince Izana, then next to him is Prince Raji, and my guard Mitsuhide and Obi.. and who might you all be."

Yoon looked at the Hak and hak nodded his head. "My name is Yoon the herbalist of the group, over here is the thunder beast call Hak, next him him is the Green dragon, jea-ha, the Blue dragon, Shin-ah, the White dragon-Ki-ja and The golden dragon Zeno."

Each looked at one another a bit confused. but nodded there heads. Zeno was the first to speak up"What exactly happen to all of you?"

Each male looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders. "We don't know?" Mitsuhide spoke up as he shook his head.

Suddenly the doors of the outside opened up as a guard walked in and grumbled. "Food time." the male threw bread at each and then looked at Yoon. "Oh and you, I'm supposed to give you a message, There was no girl in sight in the port city, your lucky for now but don't feel glad yet, because we will find her." Suddenly the doors shut with a loud bang.

As it left the male speechless.

BAck over by Yona...

Waking up from the campsite, she heard footsteps that came closer then ever, Yona felt her heart beat pound as she listened to the steps carefully, there had to be 20 no 30 people who came her way. Quickly Yona put the fire and grabbed Hak's and Kija's belongings and hid them into a near by brush as everything needed to seem vacant.

After that , Yona grabbed her Bow and Arrows and Ao who was peacefully sleeping on the ground. After that Yona rushed behind a bush it's self and pulled up her hood. "Chuu." Ao spoke up as he looked around. "Shh Ao be quiet please, we don't want them to find us."

Looking around she soon noticed as the men came near the campsite with swords looking all around. "Sir there doesn't seem to be any people present not even a girl, " One other spoke up as he sounded upset. "Find her, the captain wants this girl found!" for hours the men searched. But could not find her at all. Well thanks to Yoons tips of blending in with the environment.

Finally daybreak came and the men left finally, Yona waited just a bit longer not waiting to be caught by not knowing what was around her. After those minutes were up Yona found herself getting up only to receive a cut from a thorn bush that was beside her.

"Oww!" The forgotten heir quickly placed her hand on the side of her arm and got up, only to grab Yoon's medical kit , then cleaned and rapped the wound as she could't let that bring her down.

"Ao, I think it's time we come up with a plan, we can't keep hiding like this, and I have a feeling those men know where Hak, Yoon and the dragons are." Her eyes burned like fire as the sunset cased upon them with a bright orange glow.

"Chuu?" Ao the fuzzy squirrel rubbed against her cheek trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry, we will save them, This is my kingdom, even if I am a ruler or not. My name is Princess Yona of Kouka, Only daughter of the ill rumored king of Kouka, this was not what father wanted, nor what I want, and I pray and swear soon by day brake, soon they will pay." She looked at the dawn sun as it began to drift below waiting for the next day to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> |And here is where I am going to stop, I hope you like this so far, since it's a crossover its a little hard to come up with such good content. but I hope you enjoy it, please leave a comment, Id love to hear what you think of it.|


	5. Almost captured-Chapter 5

The sun was overcasting over the horizon sky as light finally began to stream though the bout lighting up the room where the men were held captured. The men could be heard whistling as the boat rocked on the waters. The prisons inside the shadow cased room were starting to wake up.

"Seriously, I'm hungry then a horse in the stables , this is pure torture!" Prince Raj yelled out as he pouted in his little corner. Though he was stopped as Obi shook his head. "Your going to have to wait."

His hand was placed on the others prince Shoulder. "Zen have we thought of a plan yet." Though as he asked this question it seems Zen shook his head. "I-I don't know."

Suddenly sound of a stomach growling came into the clearing., as a young mage blushed as he placed his hand on his stomach. "I'm hungry too." Though in the middle of the room. Kija looked around and placed his clawed like hand upon his face. "I'm too worried about The princess, to be worried about food."

"A princess!" Everyone except the happy hungry bunch chimed in. Hak looked around and paused.

"Nice going white snake, Now everyone on this boat knows about her secret identity, you know going hiding from everyone was for a reason." Kija glared and looked at Hak "My name is Kia-ja, not white snake you fool."

Hak glared. "Your lucky I don't have my spear, I'd be making a serpent dish out of you."

"Bring it I'll take you down before you can breath." Kija comment as he glared back.

Suddenly Yoon intervened in between the two, "Enough you two, we have worse things to think about at the moment instead of petty Nicknames!"

Suddenly the door opens. as a guard comes in with food. "Here, we cant let you die yet so eat." The guard tossed a sloppy mess in front of each and closed the doors.

"Food!" The ignorant Prince with brown hair calls out.

"Don't touch it." Yoon commented as he pushed it away. "That food before is drugged with a herb that will knock you out until next sunrise, Do not touch it."

The prince looked at the food and groaned. "So no what what do we do." He grumbled with a unsatisfied sigh.

OVER BY YONA...

The Princess searched high and low as she carefully walked through the town, searching for weapons and clues that could help her. though the more she searched, the less she found. Sighing lightly the female shook her head. "I know there has to be something or someone that can help out.. what about you Ao."

Looking around the village she noticed as woman were no longer around, not many walked out afraid of being capture, just like the others were. "Why.. why is it they were taken, please king Hiryuu ..please show me a sign there has to be someway to find them in this mess."

Suddenly it seems that as she looked up, her prayers to the legendary dragon was answered, a bright light shown in the distance as a boat came in sight with men standing upon the docks.

"That must be where they are being held , come on Ao lets go check it out." She then looked up at the sky and smiled "Thank you king Hiryuu, your help is most grateful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /And i stop here ❤ what do you think will happen next? Make some guesses on the comments , all will be revealed next chapter.\\\


	6. Three red heads are better then one-Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from author, ^^ I hope your enjoying this story, I have so many to catch up on but love this one a lot. And I'm glad too see others are as well. please keep the wonderful reviews up and I'd love to hear your ideas as well.. what would you like to see happen in this story?
> 
> Ps credit to the idea of certain characters goes to a great writer { sundrop23, (\ {^{;}^} /) Thank you for the awesome idea , I didn't quiet use what you said, but close too it.
> 
> Anyway onto the story, stay wonderful and I love you all.
> 
> Otakuwolf is out {^{;}^}

OVER BY YONA...

The clouds covered the sky , there was a foreshadowing of a storm coming it was not a good sign. Yona was rushed over to a hut to take cover as rain began to downpour with all of it's might

, When all of a sudden she ran into a cloaked figure. CLUNK. "Oww." Yona commented softly as she landed on the ground now. But to her surprise when she Opened her eyes to see red hair , that was not her own. " Waa ..W-Who.. who are you?"

?...?

Looking up as she placed her hand on her head, Yona's bright indigo hues gazed upon the others.

"I'm so sorry about that are you alright, wait your hurt, stay right there, I have something that will help with that wound you have."

"?" Yona paused as she did not say a word.

"Are you alright?" The voice spoke up as she poured a bottle on a cloth and placed it on her arm, which caused the forgotten princess too give a small whimper like voice as it stung. "Oww." She comments looking to the side as the medicine seem to sink in and ease the pain.

"I-I'm fine, thank you, what is that stuff?" Placing her hand on her arm, Yona looked up at the mysterious female that stood before her, in which she could have sworn was her long lost sister, though her Green eyes was different from hers, the girl was dressed up in a cloak and had short red hair just like the Princess did. Yona spoke up as she smiled and nodded her head. "Umm thank you miss ..?"

"Oh sorry, I should have said my name, Haha,well umm anyway, names Shirayuki nice to meet you, what's your's miss?"

She paused, her name, back in the village she was called Rina to hide the fact that she was runaway princess, Should she tell her the real name that she holds dear, or the fake name that kept her safe.

Lost in thought Shirayuki spoke up "Miss?"

"Huh? Ohh! um yes, my name that is, I mean... It's Rina, M-My name is Rina." Suddenly a light CHUU noise could be heard as a fluffy puff ball of fur jumped on the girl shoulder. "Oh and this is Ao." Better to safe then sorry at the moment even though she did feel bad for lying to her.

"Well then it's nice to meet you miss Rina and Ao." Shirayuki smiled and giggled at the fuzzy squirrel that was on yona's shoulder, though she paused as she looked around, "I guess your the only one around here huh it's quite quiet."

Yona shook her head she looked to the side. "Not exactly."

With that the female before her seemed puzzled. "What do you mean not exactly?"

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE SHIP...

The boat rocked back and forth as the sea was a bit rough, many of the men were having a hard time stay sane as many started to feel sick from being tossed back and forth all around in this blasted unsteady ship that they were held captive on.

Many were calm trying not too pass out from being dizzy Except for one who threw a hissy fit like a little child in timeout.

"Ughh.. get me out of here." the Whinny prince spoke up as he was being obnoxious as ever. Each male rolled his eyes at him, as he was just continuously being a pain at the moment.

"I swear if you do not stop your complaining, I will Kill you myself." Hak spoke up as he glared. which only made the prince turn ghost white and to stop talking.

"Now now Hak let's not start threatening violence here, we are all tired of this place , isn't that right Shin-ah... hmm Shin-ah? ."

There on the other side, the Male with the enchanting dragon eyes stared up looking surprised. "Yona?.. She's close, but so are two others, with bright red hair as well?."

The guys looked at one another and then at Shin-ah. "How close?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is where I stop sorry for the short chapter, the next one is going to be long, and it's not over yet. So don't think that, the fun has only just began {^{;}^}/) Review and look forward for next chapter.
> 
> Until then, this is Otakuwolf signing out.


	7. When on door closes another opens.-Chapter 7

"Well then it's nice to meet you miss Rina and Ao." Shirayuki smiled and giggled at the fuzzy squirrel that was on Yona's shoulder, though she paused as she looked around, "I guess your the only one around here huh."

Yona shook her head she looked to the side. "Not exactly." With that the female before her seemed puzzled. "What do you mean not exactly?"

...

Looking in the distance , Yona looked at Shirayuki with a small sigh. "You see..." Yona started to slowly explain about the dastardly plan that the lord had. and how her own friends had been captured along with the rest of the women of this village. Shirayuki listened carefully as she felt surprised.

"BACK OFF!"

...?

Suddenly their conversation was paused as chaos could be heard from the outside of the inn that they were recently placed in. both Yona and Shirayui rushed out as there in the distance that could be seen was a girl with Bright red hair that dressed in a strange white and tan clothing that covered her torso down her knees from there the female was bare footed. She seemed to be in a bit of trouble and yelling at the males who were behind her.

Yona noticed the men she had tasseled with and whispered into Shirayuki's ear as she had noticed that the other female with bright green eyes that was beside her was thinking the same thing. "Those are the men I was talking about, they trick woman into working for a good pay and takes them into a building afterward they capture them on a bunch boats to sell them for profit on the other side of the country."

Shirayuki nodded her head as she felt heat boil inside of her. "I see so that is them, but what can we do about this, I've dealt with bandits and men like this before, But this is not my country so I can't do anything rash. " Yona on the other hand shook her head. "Trust me I know the ruler of this country there is no law against self protection and this is is a act that could have them executed."

Both girl looked at one another and nodded their heads, "Hmm well Rina ready to cause a little commotion?" Shirayuki spoke up with a smile. "I think you might have just read my mind." Yona commented as she smiled with a nod.

Yona and Shirayuki had a plan, One to take a little revenge as well as save a freind in need.

Walking slowly up to the scene, Shirayuki looked around coming up with a little device of her own skills. "Have anything that can be used Herbal wise?" Thinking about it for a moment the princess placed her hand on the satchel that had all of yoon's herbs and supplies from their travels. Yona nodded her head as she reached to her side and grabbed a plant out of Yoon's satchel.

"Will this work, Yoon told me that it's used for surgical procedure it nums pain and causes the body to stay that way for a while?" Shirayuki nodded her head and pulled a lamp out of her own bag "Perfect."

Leaning down quickly and discreetly Yuki got to work quickly she placed the pant inside of the lamp then opening a bottle that had a blue label she pour the translucent liquid upon the leaves of the plant then lit it on fire as she closed the lamp. "Alright Rina, We have one shot at this, Are you sure this is the right plant."

The princess nodded her head as she smiled . "Yes I'm completely sure, but what am I do to help with this?"

Shirayuki looked at the other female in front of them. "Rina Shoot your arrow to catch them off guard and capture Her back, after I throw this, cover your mouth do not breath it in, grab her and run, I'll capture these guys and we cab keep them captive. I have a plan to get everyone back."

Yona nodded her head as she understood. "Alright I'm ready when you are." She lifted her bow discreetly as she placed the arrow upon the corner of her delicate lips waiting for the right signal.

They had one chance and out of all odds, they had to get this perfect.

Shirayuki smiled as she held the lamp up and held up her fingers whispering quietly counting down. "Alright 3-2-1..Now!"

It was then Yona nodded her head, Pulling back on the string she soon let go as the tip clashed into the side of the grey building that was behind the males, only to get the guards to turn around, It was after that Yona rushed with a blur and Grabbed the stranger away from her captors and rushed back over by Shirayuki .

"Hey you with the Red head, cover your mouth Quick what ever you do , do not breath until we say so." Shirayuki spoke up as she let go of the glass lamp throwing it to the ground in front of the men. In which in return they began to yell and growl with angry voices.

"You wench what did you do, you will... you will?" Suddenly before the pair could continue their chatter, They both landed to the ground with a paralyzed pose.

Both were awake, but they could not move as the mix Shirayuki placed together caused their bodys to grow numb. "Alright now we can breath, they are down, Rina grabbed the rope in my bag please, it's time we turn this around, the guards are going to the prisoners for a change."

Yona smiled and nodded her head Quickly the female grabbed the rope that was placed in the other bag, afterward she handed it to Shrayuki who sat the two males up and tied their hands behind their back. "There that's done, now how are we going to hide them?"

Suddenly as if by magic.

The strangely dressed female beside the duo of red hairs . Walked over by the males and pick them up with both hands. "Allow me, to do the honor."

Both Yuki and Yona looked at one other as the gave a gasp, there in plain sight was one female girl carrying two males that were now being held captive. "How" Yona spoke up. and Shiryuki after words follows in. "Are you doing that?"

...

In the lower deck.

Shin-ah looks out in the distance. As each male upon the floor of that room looked at the dragon "How close?" Shin-ah looked back and gasped. "In the village, their are three of them, Yona isn't alone."

From there... on deck there was chaos

"CAPTIAN! CAPTAIN WE HAVE GRAVE NEWS, THE GUARDS, THEY HAVE GONE MISSING!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I stop here, the males part comes up next ^^
> 
> I told you it would be a long chapter, but I'm back and better then ever. If you would like to see more characters , plot twists or ideas, please tell me, Id love to hear what you have.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story so far, I love writing this. Until next chapter. See you all again. {^{;}^}


	8. I believe things were turn out just fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little summery from so far,
> 
> Yona and the gang have traveled all the way to the port city only to find out that women have been disappearing without a trace. Now Hak and the gang have been captured only to find out that they are not alone.
> 
> Yona on the other hand searches far and wide looking for her friends that disappeared, only to come upon another female with red hair as well.
> 
> Now the Girls have saved another female only to capture the Guards that were posted out of the building.
> 
> And holding them as ransom
> 
> Will the girls plan work or will things be turned around?

"CAPTIAN! CAPTAIN WE HAVE GRAVE NEWS, THE GUARDS, THEY HAVE GONE MISSING!?"

"Preposterous, there is no way two men can just disappear in thin air, Find them search every house if you have too, well will get our goods one way or another. "

The men nodded their heads as she bowed them "Yes sir!" They both said in Unison.

Meanwhile down below in the darkened room.

...

"Did you hear that?" The small blue haired magi spoke up as he looked at Alibaba

"Hear what?" Alibaba replied looking at his little freind.

"Well don't you find it a little bit odd that, Mr dragon over there just said they were close, and then suddenly out of the blue, they say that two guards went missing, could it be that they two the two away?"

It was then that the Older prince next to Zen on the other side, spoke up." It does seem likely that they would do that. But why?"

"Because one captive for another, I get it now." Yoon spoke up as he looked down to the ground. Hak looked at Yoon as he wanted to know more.

Yoon face to turned to everyone. "I agree with him it does seem odd the timing of everything, at first Shin-ah says that they are close by who ever is with the Princess, and suddenly not 5 hours later the guards disappear with no trace, This has to be what they are doing, But my question is will it work?

Mitsuhide spoke up next. "There is not much we can do but sit and wait, as we can see we can't go anywhere."

Suddenly they conversation was over as a bunch of men came into the room. "GET UP!" They shouted. Although as no one complied to follow order, one of the men held a large glass dome in which he threw to the ground .

Yoon called out as fast as he could "Don't breath that in it's ...! " To late before he could finish his sentence the chemical dispersed though the room, In which caused them all to pass out

HOURS LATER.

"Oww my head, what in the world?" Kija spoke as he found himself tied on the boat pillar not just him but everyone else as well.

"Where are we now?" The young prince called Ren ended up looking at the city beside him.

Hak Grumbled as he looked around. "We're outside look, That is the port city we haven't left yet."

Suddenly it was then, that the male caught a glimpse of red hair and gasped, The girls were peaking behind a building as they looked at the ship. Yona looked as if she was in pain as she looked at him. Though he nodded his head as if it was a signal if he was OK.

They had finally found them.

The other male caught on to Haks actions and looked down only to see nothing? it seems as it was the safe thing to do, the girls left out of sight, relived to know that the ones they need to rescue is safe another day more.

But what were they to do, Both Groups need to think of something fast, the second dawn was edging fast and there wasn't anytime to lose.

Hak hear the males complain and some acted worried , Though the thunder beast replied calmly as he looked up at the sky. "I believe in her."

"Huh, what in the world are you talking about to yourself." Prince Raji spoke up feeling annoyed.

Hak repeated his words. "I believe in the princess, I've known her since were kids, she's not one to give up so easily, But something is defiantly up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I stop here, I know it's a cliff hanger but write down what you think will happen next.
> 
> I love writing this series, I hope you do as well.


	9. Dawn is ahead and three days to go before the end.- Chapter 9

~Sitting on the deck the crew looked at one another. as the sea seemed to be calm today. everyone was hungry, They haven't eaten in days, many were to worried that the food would be poisonous and never touched it.

Though that night something surprising happened, it was after the captain had left his shipmates to watch the boat. that the night grew quiet as the pitch black sea sky filled with Bright stars that lit up like a thousand burning fireflies.

In the stillness of the night the males sat there all wide awake, Hak looked up at the stars as he worries more and more about the princess. with one small sigh. it seems the boat was in a little bit of chaos. as men yelled out one by one. in the dark stillness of the night it seems, it grew now quiet, what in the world happened.

All the males looked around curiously and worried as the night grew to quiet, there was no sign of the shipmates of the captain anywhere. It was then though a shadowed figure could be seen scurrying through the dock, wait not one but three? the males watched as they were confused and yet grateful those watch dogs were gone.

Suddenly the three cloak figures rushed up to the others, which caused Yoon to shriek, "Stay away from us you.. you we have nothing for you s-so go away." Yoon grunted as he struggled , only then for the figures voice to be heard.

"Relax Yoon, it's just me." Looking around the cloaked shadow soon lifted her hood off her head and smiled.

There standing in the little light the boat showed off stood Yona and two others that were not recognized. The dragons gasped , Hak gasped as well. Yoon on the other hand cried in tears as he lowered her head, Zeno on the other hand, Called out happily. "Little miss!"

"How... why,Yona i'm so glad your alive!"Yoon sobs

"Yona!" Shin-ah pipes up.

"Princess!" Kijah spoke up in surprise.

"Little lady, I'm so glad your alright." Jea-ha spoke up as he smiled weakly.

"Y-Yona?" Hak spoke up as he paused with wide eyes.

The other crew members watched as the dragons acted strange, though the noticed the princess and then two others who now took off their hoods. "Morgiana!" Aladdin called out.

"Shirayuki!" The prince called as he noticed the other female. Both girls waved as they smiled. "We brought you all something to eat, Rina told us about how they have been treating people and you so we decided to sneak on while the guards weren't looking and bring you all something to eat."

Yona looked around as she felt cautious. "Listen we can't stay long, They are already on our tracks, Hak, Yoon, Kija, Je-ha, Shin-ah, I promise you I will get you out of this mess, I just need you to hold on a little longer then we can take him down for good."

Ao jumped out of yona's cloak as he rushed over to Shin-ah. It was after that Yona reached into yoons pouch and handed the herbalist water. "I know how they have been treating you this last hours we've been watching their every move. "

"I am sorry that we couldn't do anything until now." The princess gave a sigh.

It was then Yona looked at the other captives that she has never seen before and spoke up as well and bowed her head. " Please do not be afraid, I am a ally and I promise all of you as well, we will get you off of this ship, but were so close to what we need, if you could hang on a little longer, my people will be safe and in debt to you."

Zen nodded his head as he looked at Yona and the other "We promise to stay here, but please come back though."

Shirayuki pipped up as she teared a up a little and nodded her head. "We promise, and I promise."

"Morgiana I'm so glad your safe they didn't hurt you did they?" Alibaba spoke up as he looked at her with a sad expression. "N-No I'm alright, I was in so trouble before but, they saved me."

Yona looked over at Hak and walked over by him. "Hak are you alright?" The guard looked up at her and sighed, if he could grab her in a hug right now her would. smiling she shook her head, "Please keep your energy for later, I have some terrible news...I saw Suu-won here in the golden port city.I wasn't going to tell you but, h-he spotted me."

Hak looked at Yona as it looked like he snapped. Yona shook her head "It's alright he doesn't seem to want to have me killed anymore, but I have to be more careful," She sighed. I once was the kind of person who act out carelessly but my actions are what effect the others around me, I know that now, So I will try and keep in touch with you." With the the female leaned down as she placed both hands on his shoulders gave the male a kiss on the forehead before moving back. "Take care Hak."

The girls help feed all of the males, till they were satisfied with their hunger.

Though Hours passed now and day was coming upon the sky. Yona took notice of this and stood up. looking at Shirayuki and Morgina and nodded her head. "The guards are coming We have to go, but we promise , we will be back.."

With that the girls placed their cloaks over their heads and ran off the dock and disappeared in the village shadows.

Now that , that was taken care of it was time for the real business, they had three days left, what will happen next, and will their plan go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me what you think. I love this crossover.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10: PLANS CHANGED

Yona hand made her way back over to the campsite where Shirayuki and Morgiana followed. The three girls looked at one another as they did their best to lay low. Yona slept in her tent like normal and she didn't mind sleeping next to the other two, it was actually quite nice to be around other girls for a little bit.

"So.. umm I fear I have told you a lie but it was for a good purpose I ensure you." The princess spoke up as she felt a bit guilty and has to get this off her chest. "My name isn't Rina, that's only a name to hide who I really am for safety reasons. The truth is my name is Yona, Princess Yona."

Shirayuki paused as she warmed up her hands over by the fire and Morgiana paused as well. "Princess Yona?.. so that's why the guys called you princess, here I was thinking that it was a nickname of sorts for you." The herbalist chuckled as she smiled.

Morgiana, on the other hand, looked a bit puzzled. "If you're a princess then why aren't ruling this country like an heir should?"

Yona paused for a moment as she ducked her head a little. "Because of many things, but I don't deserve that title, not yet, I made many mistakes on my part some that I regret with my life and others that I could have changed but I choose not too, I was a whole different person back then, but I'm making up for it now, even if it takes years I will change my country for the better."

Shirayuki placed her hand on Yona's shoulder as she smiled. "Don't be too hard on yourself not every ruler of a country is born out of gold at times you have to polish yourself to get the right shine before your very existence."

Listening to her comment Yona smiled and nodded her head. "Please around public, call me Rina, no one but our groups are to know who I am."

Both of the girls agreed.

"So about our plan how exactly are we going to lure them off that boat," Morgiana spoke up curiously as well as she now warmed herself up by the wood that lit the fire.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure yet but.. I may have an idea." Yona sighed softly as she gazed into the blazing orange that surrounded the fire.

The three female chatted as they figured out the plan.

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE SHIP.

The males were satisfied with their full stomachs thanks to the girl's help.

the captain was belting out orders and more and more people were being placed in the other ships.

"Sir three of our men are still missing and now two went on patrol and have not come back." one of the guards spoke up.

"Well find them!" the captain snarled as he walked back below deck.

"I don't get it Hak did Yona tell her, their plan?" Yoon spoke up a he looked at the thunder beast.

"No.. but I know she's up to something." Hak closed his eyes as he was frustrated.

Shin-ah blinks a few moments as he whispered quietly. "I know where they are.. there." Shin-ah pointed over to a large hill that was tall enough they could see the whole village and the boat.

"So I see.. they up there." Sinbad sighed as he looked to the sea.

"Well they better hurry up soon, I can't wait to get off of this boat I mean really." The snobby prince spoke up as he grumbled.

"Look we all don't like being here but we made a promise to all of them."- Alibaba spoke up as he sighed.

Suddenly a cry came out from afar. As three cloaked figures stood in plain sight as their faces there hidden.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING, LET GO OF THE PEOPLE YOU CAPTURED OR ELSE."

Suddenly the commotion on the boat had paused as everyone turned their attention to the three.

The captain of the ship now moved up the stairs and on the deck as he was confused and upset.

"What do you idiots think you are doing, don't just stand there get them."

Shirayuki looked at Yona then lifting up another lantern the female reached into Yoon satchel again. Handing a plant to Shirayuki.

"I WARNED YOU," Yona spoke up as she gave the captain a daggered glare causing him to take a few steps back.

Lighting up the plant, Shirayuki covered her mouth and so did the other two, quickly she threw the glass down quickly before them as a big puff of smoke appeared before them. The Men who ran down to take the three down now cried in agony as they all collapsed to the ground.

"What.. how impossible." One of the guards spoke up as they took a step back as well.

"What did you do." Another guard shouted.

Morgiana ran through the smoke and placed a weird looking glass on the deck of the boat and then jumped to the ground with a thud.

Suddenly the object sparked and Yoon called out. "Everyone duck and close your mouth what ever you do, do not breath that in."

The glass shattered into a million pieces as a huge cloud of smoke causing everyone except the others to fall to the ground.

The captain how ever made his escape.

Shirayuki, Yona, and Morgiana rushed onto the ship, Yona placed Ao down and smiled. You know what to do."

Shirayuki nodded her head as she rushed down the deck below. and Morgana

Looking around the boat Yona rushed over with a blade between her teeth as the ran behind Hak and broke the rope that held him.

Feeling absolutely astonished and grateful Hak hugged her tight.

While holding his other hand over his mouth. After a few seconds, Yona cut the rope for the dragons as well,

"Thank you for .." 'CHINK' "Ahh.."

'SWOLLOW'

Suddenly Yona paused as she gasped. One of the crooks that were on the ship wasn't down, he took his large blade and swung it across Yona's back causing her to freeze in pain. It was after that the man went down dropping the blade that had proof that she was hurt.

"YONA!" Yoon called out winced in pain but shook her head. "I-I'm fine, go get the others."

Shirayuki rushed up the stairs holding a paper in her hands. And rushed over to let the ropes go that kept the other males bounded. "We need to go now." She called out.

Yona fell to her knees as her back was now seared with pain. she had breathed in the chemicals as well when talking, so her vision was growing weak and blurry.

"Yona.. talk to me are you alright?" Hak spoke up and Yona listened but could not respond.

"Yona!.. princess... YONA!" Suddenly everything grew quiet as she couldn't keep her eyes open.

HOURS PASSED.

Feeling the pain, hot searing pain that covered her back, why what happened after all of that.

"Hak?" she said the words softly and then started to open her eyes. "Where am I?"

Blinking a few times, she looked to the side as she noticed a certain yellow dragon dozing beside her, not only that but behind her head was Shin-ahs fur that he wore over his head.

Sitting up slowly Yona whimpered as her wound hurt. Oh that's right she was injured at first she thought it was all a dream.

As she whimpered Zeno woke up as he blinked a few times and then rubbed his eyes. "Little miss you're alright." He now leaned in and hugged her.

"Oww oww oww.. pain.. oww." Yona spoke up as she whimpered again.

"Oh sorry. I guess Zeno forgot you were hurt.. but mister will be glad to hear that you're awake." He sheepishly placed his hand on the back of his head and then opened up the tent.

The Tent was now open as a bright light filled the empty space. there sat everyone not just the dragon and Yoon but everyone that they saved that night.

They all seemed to be enjoying a soup that Yoon had whipped up.

Zeno now called out. "Little miss is awake."

Hak was the first to just place his soup down and rushed over by the princesses side.

"Princess.. are you alright?" He held her hand in his.

"I feel a little bit dizzy and confused..what happened?"

"You saved everyone, that's what happened miss." The young boy named Aladdin smiled as he chewed on his food.

"I did how?" She spoke up confused as she placed a hand on her head.

"Do you not remember?" Mitsukake spoke up as he gave a puzzled look.

"It's because of the plant we placed on the boat, you see after she inhaled a good portion of it, it makes your mind a bit fuzzy for a few days," Shirayuki spoke up as she was sitting next to Zen.

"Hence why I said not to inhale it at all." Yoon sighed.

"We didn't save everyone just yet." Ki-Ja sighed. "She just saved all of us, we still have to take down ..."

Everyone now became silent as they nodded their heads.

"Well we have no clue where we are, so we all have decided to join you in this fight, maybe then we will find our way back home but for now, take care of us ok," Alibaba spoke up as the other nodded their heads.

"Thank you.. to all of you, this not your battle but I am grateful for the help." Yona smiled as she winched in pain. Hak carefully placed his arm behind her back as he held her up.

"Owww oww oww..Hak that really hurts ." Yona cried as Hak removed his arm and sighed.

"Fine how about I do this instead." He got up and sat behind her as he allowed herself to lean back on his chest.

Blushing Yona looked up at him as she leaned back. "T-That's fine." It was weird to sit like this but, she knew Hak only was trying to help her.

"I still want to know though what happened to the ship or after I passed out?"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I stop here, a big special thank you to a friend of mine for reading my story and giving me hints and tips on my next chapter. I am very sorry this is late. I just haven't been in a writing mood lately.

until the next chapter. please take care/

Oh and please leave a review.

**Author's Note:**

> {I hope you like this story, I love the anime's, and the crossover with it... Crossover inculudes the animes - Akatsuki no yona, Akagami no shirayukihime,and Magi}


End file.
